Deviation of the Plot
by Casia Gomez
Summary: Death the Kid is actually Death the Horseman's son, and Kid is sent on a mission with Liz and Patty to change the last important events of season 8 by protecting the Angel Tablet. Seems like the fate of the Winchesters and Kevin will change... (In fact, Bieber dies in this XD )
1. The Truth

**I don't own Supernatural nor Soul Eater. I haven't read the Soul Eater manga, so this follows the anime. Enjoy, loyal fans!**

* * *

Lord Death of the Death Weapon Meister Academy had sent a message through the mirror to his son, Death the Kid, to meet him in person. There was something troubling he wanted to discuss with Kid face to face.

"Kid, you might want to sit down," Lord Death turned away from his mirror to address mostly symmetrical teen, who had just entered the room.

"There's no place to sit," Kid stated, looking around. He saw his asymmetrical reflection the mirror and shuddered. The three white sanzu lines on the side of his own head had always bothered him. He had tried to dye his hair white once, but no one took him seriously. Plus, the lines turned black when that happened.

Lord Death sighed. "Just sit."

Kid did as he was told, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't know how to explain this, but you're adopted."

Kid's mouth dropped open. "I'm...adopted?" He asked, incredulous.

"You really did have a mother, but she died, and your real father was a very busy man, unable to handle his business, his grief, and you at the time. Being his best friend, I took you in."

"So why are you telling me this now?" Death the Kid questioned. He felt like he'd been hit by a car, like his whole life had been a big lie, that he was less than garbage. It was also a question of where he inherited that obsessive-compulsive disorder and who his mother was...or is. His feelings didn't change for his adoptive father, though. Lord Death had still raised him right.

"Your father requests your presence at an important meeting for a reason he wouldn't tell me," Lord Death explained. "He's a very powerful man, maybe even more so than I, and there's a lot of strange stuff happening outside of the DWMA. You must go to this location in Chicago immediately." He handed Kid a sheet of paper using an oversized white hand.

"A pizza parlor?" Kid asked, looking up from the address.

Lord Death shrugged. "Beats me."

"What about Liz and Patty?"

"I suppose you could bring them. He knows about meisters, weapons, and just about everything else that happened here."

"What's his name, anyways?"

"Death."

Kid blinked. "You've got to be joking." _Lord Death, Death the Kid, Death. I see a pattern. _So much death. It made Kid want to convert to hippie-ism, to always wear bright rainbow colors and sing about a spirit eagle on a sequoia while Liz and Patty danced around the campfire and got their jeans ablaze.

"Oh no, I'm not. He's one of the four horsemen, and he won't be as cheerful as I am. I put a stack of money in your suitcase. You can finish packing."

"Thank you...Dad. Well, if I'm not back for a while...you've been a terrific father." Kid stood up. "Goodbye," he turned around and walked out of the room.

Lord Death watched him leave. "Phew. He took that better than I thought."

* * *

"Yay! We're going on a trip!" Patty whooped as Kid packed a black suitcase.

"I booked a last-minute flight," Kid stated, stuffing in his usual clothes. "It was the most symmetrical plane I could find."

Liz leaned against the doorway of Kid's symmetrical room, decorated with a lot of black and white, candles, a few skulls, and a butterfly painting. "Are the others going to come with us?"

"No," Kid replied. "We'll have to say goodbye. I don't think they can come on this journey." He shoved a pair of socks into his suitcase and then zipped it up. "Let's go," he said as he grabbed his skateboard and left the room, the Thompson sisters following. The suitcase rolled down the hallway on wheels.

The group was at the park playing another game of basketball. Maka threw the ball, but it bounced off the rim. After Black Star laughed, it hit him in the face.

"Hey, Kid," Tsubaki greeted the reaper.

"What's up with the suitcase?" Soul asked.

"It's sort of a long story, but I suppose I'll tell you anyways," Kid explained the whole situation: his real father, the important meeting he was going to attend. "I can handle it on my own, though," he finished.

The four considered the situation. "Okay, but be careful," Maka directed.

"Yeah, but if you get in trouble, I will be there to rescue ya!" Black Star hollered.

Kid smiled. "Alright then. Liz, Patty."

"Right!" the sisters exclaimed, transforming into guns, which Kid stuffed in the suitcase pockets. He got on his hovering skateboard and left the park, suitcase rolling on its wheels so fast that smoke appeared. He had a plan for airport security. Liz and Patty would change back into humans, slip through the metal detector, and then go back to weapon form before anyone asked about anything.

* * *

Sam and Dean were not in Chicago, nor were they going to Chicago. They had no reason to, since they were on the case of people's eyes burned out and insides being liquefied. But as both drove down a highway in the middle of the sunny morning, they had a sense of unease as a plane flew overhead.

"Did you just get a strange feeling?" Dean asked, turning the music down.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, looking out the windshield at the cloudy sky. "There's a plane."

Dean shivered. "I hate flying."

"That's probably why," Sam smirked.

"And you're afraid of clowns," the older Winchester retorted.

"I kicked that fear."

"Wanna test it out?

"No!"

Dean shook his head with a smile and kept driving. "Anyways, have you found a case yet? I could use a case."

"Nope. Nothing."

"Aww."

"Dude, you should be happy," Sam pointed out. "It means people aren't getting killed and that we have probably killed a good percentage of monsters over the years."

"Ah," Dean said, plunging into a lot of memories. "Wow, we've been out on the road for, like...eight years. That's a long time."

Sam nodded, wondering what other problems he could possibly be facing in the next eight. With Kevin translating the demon tablet, catastrophe was bound to occur afterward. That's what always happened to the Winchesters.

And main characters in general.


	2. Pizza and Pepsi

**Any similarity to any person, living or dead, is completely coincidental. Names and places are fictitious and are part of the author's imagination.**

**Just some father-son bonding. I'm quite proud of this chapter :)**

* * *

The teenage reaper and two weapons in human form rode in the musty back of a yellow taxi. The skull Kid usually wore with his dress shirt was gone, put away in his suitcase. Didn't seem the same anymore, needed a change.

Patty had her face pressed against the window. "There's so many tall, shiny buildings!" she exclaimed as they rolled through the streets. "Can we get ice cream, Kid? Please?"

"After I meet my father at the pizza parlor," Kid replied, glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand. "First the Kishin and now probably some new catastrophic development where the world needs my help. It's just one bad thing after another lately."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Liz said grimly, staring out her window. "What do you think your father's gonna be like?"

"I'm not sure," Kid stated, shifting in his seat. "It's better not to have a vision of people you've never met and be disappointed when they don't meet your expectations."

"Very philosophical."

"Hey, isn't that the place?" Patty asked, pointing at a brick building.

"Stop, driver!" Kid yelled, shoving some bills into the cab driver's fedora and flying out of the taxi before Patty had the chance to open it. He looked from his note to the address and to the note. "This is the place," he gulped as his weapons filed out of the car. Liz had Kid's suitcase and skateboard. "And it's...symmetrical..." his eyes glistened, looking at the golden _8888 _numbers in front of a red backdrop. The building had identical windows on each side, too.

Kid entered through the double doors, a jingling bell announcing his arrival. Tables, chairs, tiles on the floor, everything—each side the same as the other. His father was a genius. "I love it here!"

"Of course you do," Liz muttered as she and her sister followed behind him, wondering if this obsession ran in the family.

There was a thin, middle-aged man sitting at the small corner table, gazing out the window instead of eating the piece of pizza on the plate in front of him. He wore a dark business suit and a detached but calm expression.

"Do you think that's him?" Kid asked, not looking back at the sisters.

"Well, he _is_ the only person in here," Patty stated.

Kid gulped. "Uh, I'll talk to him alone."

"Right," Liz said, grabbing Patty's arm and dragging her to a table on other side of the restaurant.

Kid took cautious steps towards the man, who looked up, and his face softened a bit.

"My, you've grown into a fine young man," he stated. "I'm Death, your father. Please sit."

Kid pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table and sat a little shakily. "I..." he swallowed. "I'm pleased to meet you, sir."

"No reason to be so formal," Death responded, sipping from a large drink of something that was most likely Pepsi. "So, tell me, how have you been?"

"I was promoted to a two-star meister," was the only thing Kid could think that was impressive. He didn't want to disappoint his father, one of the most powerful beings in the world, who could kill just by thinking it.

"That's it? Even after you defeated Asura?" Death inquired.

Kid shrugged. "It wasn't just me. My friends were there to help, and it was Maka that finally brought everything down."

"Well, I'm still proud of you."

Kid swallowed, somewhat embarrassed by the statement. "Thanks."

"By the way," Death continued, "I was doing some thinking earlier, and I wanted to know: what do you think of your name?"

"My name?"

"It's not very imaginative, you have to admit."

"Oh," Death the Kid stated. There was one day he brainstormed symmetrical names for himself. He wasn't a Bob or an Otto, so he settled on the name his father gave him. It made people give him funny stares.

"Given more thought, you look more like a Nathan," Death commented.

Kid blinked. "Are you renaming me?"

Death picked up his piece of pizza. "_Death the Kid_ isn't a regular name. Would you rather be called Kid into your adulthood and when you look as old as me?" He took a bite out of the slice.

"If there was another 'h' in it, then it would be symmetrical," Kid mused. "And what do you think of symmetry?"

"Symmetry? Well, I'd say butterflies are legitimate. So is the number eight. Or eight butterflies arranged as the number 8."

Kid's yellow eyes sparkled. This man really was his father.

"Anyways, Kid, down to business." The air and mood around them became serious and dark, the afternoon sky cloudy. "I invited you here because there are two tablets, demon and angel: one to seal Hell and another to close Heaven. Both are permanent once their tasks are completed. The demon tablet is in possession of a prophet, so we don't have to worry about that. I know the location of the Angel Tablet. You must find it, hide it, and protect it from demons and even the angels until further notice."

"Why me?" Kid asked. He didn't know all about demons and angels and who else knows what, but he knew Kishins. Evil things that needed to be killed. It couldn't be that hard to understand if he had a better explanation of it all. Besides, what would a man like Death care about Heaven? Did it really matter as long as the problem was being taking care of?

"Because you're the best anyone's got. Maybe better than an Archangel or a Knight of Hell."

Kid blushed, catching more onto the implications of a "Knight of Hell" than an Archangel, both of which had to be something badass. "That couldn't be possible. Liz and Patty are just standard guns and I'm a two-star meister."

"On the contrary," Death sipped more from the large Pepsi, "your team over there—" they glanced at the sisters making a bridge out of straws, "—are...something else. Have you heard of the Colt?"

"I think," Kid stated. "I might need a reminder."

"The Colt was invented by Samuel Colt, who made it especially to exterminate the supernatural. It can kill almost anything, except for God, Lucifer, me, my brothers, etcetera. It's been sealed by Lucifer or something like that, but the point is that Liz and Patty are like two Colts. I know about meisters and how they can resonate their souls with their weapons during battle. If you did that, the sisters would be even more powerful than a Colt, and only God knows what you'd be able to do then."

Kid's mouth was hanging open. "Wow." And the sisters had an unlimited supply of "bullets", or whatever they shot at the enemy. "I'd also like to know more about demons. I've only fought with Kishins all my life. Do you hunt them the same way?"

"Not exactly," Death shook his head. He resumed munching on his pizza, then continued. "There's different ways, such as the demon knife that a pair of hunters I know own. Exorcisms also work, but they only send the demon back to hell. You're best off killing them with your team." He drank more of the Pepsi.

"How will I know if someone's a demon?" Kid asked.

"Entirely black eyes. But that's only if they show them to you. I'm sure that you'd sense their evil soul, though. Now, for the location for the Angel Tablet." Death produced a pen from his suit jacket and wrote it down on a napkin. "Better not to say it out loud." He moved it towards Kid, who memorized the coordinates.

"Mhm," Kid acknowledged the writing, his father slipping the napkin into his suit's jacket. He wanted to change the subject to something that he needed to find out for the sake of his peace of mind. "If you don't mind me asking...who was my mother?"

Death's expression changed a bit, like he was having a flashback. "Ah, yes, your mother. Beautiful woman. Escaped me more than once, interfering with the natural order. She was a stunt double for action movies, always breaking one limb or another. Probably why I fell for her." Once again, he reached into his jacket—honestly, did he keep everything in there?—and pulled out a picture. He glanced at it before handing it over to Kid.

The first thing Kid noticed was that her face was stretched in a wide, happy smile. Then there was the jet-black hair, three white highlights on the left side, which sort of explained Kid's hair. Dark brown eyes glittered from the lighting and clashed against the bright neon pink background. The woman looked like the young Sigourney Weaver from _Aliens_. He flipped the picture over, the words _"Crystal Johnson, August 8th, 1991"_ scrawled on the back.

"I really was heartbroken when I had to reap her myself," Death said as if he was in a faraway place. "So was she. 'I can't leave him' she kept saying about you. I insisted that you'd be alright. I'm truly sorry I couldn't keep you, Kid. There was just so much going on."

"I understand," Kid lifted his head up from the photo, held it out.

"No, you can keep it. I made copies."

Kid decided to put the picture in his own jacket pocket. "You know, you're nicer than I thought you'd be."

"A lot of people say that about me," Death responded. "Always so afraid of dying, thinking I'm some ugly, pale guy dressed in a cloak, swinging a large scythe around. It's more like a sickle. And I hate that book by Charles Dickens, _A Christmas Carol._ It's basically ruined my image. I was happy to reap him when the time came."

"I would too," Kid stated. "Wait, do I have the same kind of reaping powers as you?"

Death held up his hand with the silver ring. "If you're as obsessive-compulsive as I've heard, you won't like wearing just the one." He eyed the two existing skull rings on Kid's fingers. "This is what gives me the power to do what I do best. It can be given to other people so that they can be death and reap souls themselves. Without it, I'm just an immortal man that can teleport." He started in on the pizza crust.

Kid wondered if he could teleport. Probably not. One thing he knew for sure was that he could see other reapers, which normal humans couldn't see. It had gotten him an examination with nurse Medusa (when she was a nurse instead of being discovered as a witch), and Dr. Stein had offered to give him a free lobotomy. He ended up ignoring the reapers, since they generally ignored him and his symmetrical rants.

Death checked his watch. "Well, I'd like to chat more, but there's people to be killed and an Angel Tablet for you to protect." He took another big gulp from the cup before placing it on the table and standing up. Kid followed suit.

"Once again, I'm pleased to meet you," Kid said. The two shook hands.

"You too, Kid," Death conferred, picking up a cane that Kid hadn't noticed before. It was obviously for decoration, as Death didn't use it to walk. He strolled out of the parlor without another word. He brushed past a rude man texting, got into a pale white 1959 Cadillac with the license plates "BUH*BYE", and drove away. The texting man suddenly collapsed, did a spasm, and blood trickled from his mouth onto the sidewalk.

Kid turned his head to see Liz lying on a bridge of straws on the floor, Patty carefully adding to it. For the first time, Kid noticed there was no one at the counter. He stood on his toes, realizing the woman was comatose on the floor. Wait. Not comatose; dead. Kid felt like this was normal behavior and ignored the body.

"How'd it go?" Liz asked, bringing Kid's attention back to the sisters.

"You two are like Colts," Kid said. His mind was reeling from all the information poured into it. Naming, symmetry, Angel Tablet, his weapons killing almost anything in existence, his mother.

"What's a Colt?" Patty questioned, accidentally hitting part of the bridge. The straws caved in on Liz, who was buried. She resurfaced and spat out a straw.

"A special gun that can kill almost anything," Kid replied. "We're going to go find the Angel Tablet." He explained the current situation of the threat to Heaven being closed. They were the ones chosen to protect it.

"That's a big responsibility," Liz stated.

Kid nodded. "Yes, I know. But we'll be able to do this as long as we're together."


	3. Goodbye Stranger

**Descriptions of violence. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Little did the three know that the place they headed for was one of Lucifer's crypts, made specifically for hiding important objects. There were also other people on the way. Castiel, acting brainwashed on Naomi's orders. Sam and Dean, assisting in the search for the Angel Tablet. Meg, because she was a demon rebel with a crush on an angel. And Crowley, obviously wanting Heaven to be sealed.

The team had made it here on Kid's speedy skateboard as sunset descended. He hadn't wasted much time, only stopping twice for a sandwich (and eating it on the go) and to rent a hotel room where he left his suitcase.

"Kid, can't we wait outside? This place is really creepy," Liz clutched her own arms tightly as they walked down a dark, stone hallway. Why did they have to come here when it was getting so dark?

"No, I need you two here in case a demon or someone else shows up and tries to stop us," Kid replied, keeping his flashlight pointed ahead and rolling on his skateboard instead of hovering.

Patty drew little designs in the dusty walls as she walked along, happy and carefree, unlike her sister, who was shivering. "Come on, Liz! You gotta be braver than that! This is important!"

"I know," Liz looked down at her younger sister. "But I'd feel better if I wasn't here."

They entered a chamber with a table resting in the middle, a black, large, old square box on top. Light poured in from a hole in the ceiling. Kid blew the dust off of the box. Various sigils were written all over it.

"This must be where it is," Kid stated.

"Just open the stupid box!" Liz exclaimed, unable to handle the tension in the room.

Kid did as Liz suggested, sliding the lid off. It clattered to the floor with an echoing bang. The three peered inside at a piece of black-gray stone etched with symbols that no one could possibly translate.

"It's not very impressive," Patty noted.

"Not symmetrical, either," Kid agreed, lifting the heavy rock out of the box and holding it in front of himself with both hands. "So this is the Angel Tablet."

"Okay, let's leave!" Liz tried to say cheerfully, waving towards the exit.

"Right," Kid said, "no time to waste."

As they began to run down the hallway, Kid on his skateboard, they confronted two men, one in a trench coat with a gravelly voice. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Kid immediately sensed that the trench-coat man was no ordinary guy, hiding the tablet behind his back. "We were smoking pot!" he lied.

"Is that the Angel Tablet?" Castiel asked as if he could see through Kid. It could be likely, with all the other strange stuff going on around America.

"Angel Tablet?" Dean questioned, confused. Cas had left out this detail.

"What do you want with it?" Kid retorted. Liz and Patty stood at attention, ready to change into their weapon forms.

"I'm an angel. It'll be safe with me," Castiel insisted, reaching out a hand.

"I don't think so. You see, I got orders from my father." Kid believed that the man was an angel though he'd never met one before. There was something celestial about the dude.

"I have orders, too," the angel sounded somewhat irritated and impatient.

"From who?" Dean and Kid both inquired at the same time.

"It is not important," Cas replied quickly.

"What aren't you telling me, Cas?" Dean ignored the team and focused on the angel.

"This is not the time."

They all heard a woman yell. Meg had just been killed by Crowley and Sam burst into view. "We need to go! Do you have it yet?!"

Everyone looked at Kid, who gritted his teeth. The fate of the world had been entrusted to him by Death himself. He couldn't let his father down, even if angels were supposedly on the good side. He needed a quick argument. "If you're here to protect the Angel Tablet, I'm on your side."

At the same moment in time, Cas had been summoned to Naomi's room. "Just kill the boy and leave with the tablet!"

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"He's just a kid."

"Then bring him here and I'll kill him! Now go!"

Cas was back in the hallway.

"Angel what?" Sam asked.

"You don't know?" Kid was puzzled. He handed the tablet to Liz behind his back so the other three wouldn't notice. Liz then slipped it under Patty's hat undetected.

All of a sudden, Cas grabbed Kid's shoulder and they disappeared. Kid noticed he was now in the cleanest room he'd even been in and a woman with a tight expression was glaring at him. "Hand it over and I let you live, reaper," she knew who he was.

"I don't have it," Kid smirked and opened his jacket. "See?"

Naomi blinked. "Castiel, you idiot!"

"He had it," Cas said, confused. "And you said to bring him—"

"Shut up and get back down there!"

"And what about him?"

Naomi frowned and pulled out her angel blade. As she thrust it at Kid's heart, he kicked her arm and went all karate kid on the angels. Cas stood there, dazed, while Kid punched Naomi in the face and she sliced at him. He jumped all over the place, defying gravity and leg muscles, until Naomi got a hit. The angel blade was stuck in Kid's lung, red blood dripping to the floor. He gasped for air as she watched, expecting him to die. Reapers were supposed to die faster than that. Kid, with tremendous resolve, pulled the blade out of his lung and shoved it in her heart. Light exploded from the angel.

Meanwhile, Liz had transformed into a gun and Patty opened fire at Sam and Dean, skateboarding past them and out into the night where a man dressed in a dark suit stood over a woman's body. "What—who—?" he was interrupted when Patty shot him repeatedly. If he wasn't the king of hell, he would've been toast. Instead, the impacts gave him burns and he teleported away yelling.

"I think that guy was a demon!" Patty exclaimed. "Where do you think Kid is?"

"I don't know!" Liz changed back into a human. "We can't leave!"

"Excuse me!" Dean shouted. The Winchesters held their hands up in surrender.

"We just want to talk," Sam calmly stated.

Liz and Patty exchanged glances. "Why should we believe you?" the older sister asked.

"Because...I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam," Dean began. "We hunt supernatural things like demons. And if we don't get into my car, Crowley—that demon you just shot at—is going to come back with reinforcements."

"We can't leave Kid; he won't know where we are," Patty explained, fumbling with the tablet in her hat, which Liz took off for her. She now held the tablet and remarked, "Jeez, all this trouble for a rock."

Castiel appeared with the bloodied Kid in his arms.

"What happened?" Dean demanded.

"No time to explain," Cas hurried with the reaper over to the Impala. Patty opened the door for him and they all piled in and sped away.

* * *

They drove down the road, taking deep breaths. Questions tumbled around in the Winchesters' minds like a rockslide. Liz sat up front in between the Winchesters, hugging the Angel Tablet, while Patty worriedly watched Cas touch two fingers to Kid's head, light pulsing from the angel's hand. Kid woke up and gasped. "Symmetry!"

"Okay, can someone please give it to us straight?" Dean demanded more than asked.

"I'm sorry," Cas stated. "I...I didn't tell you the entire truth. Not only is there a Demon Tablet, there is an Angel Tablet. It will seal Heaven."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I was being controlled by Naomi. She was a leader of one of Heaven's factions. She wanted me to bring the tablet to her."

"And, uh, hey, kid, what's your name?" Dean asked, looking at the rearview mirror.

"Kid," he replied, leaving out "_Death the_" because he thought it was better that they not ask questions about his name and then his father. His head hurt, but he had decided to trust Castiel; the angel had saved his life.

"Oh. Well, anyways, why were you all bloody?"

"I killed her when she stabbed me with a knife," Kid replied before Cas could answer for him.

"That wasn't a knife," Cas said. "That was an angel blade."

"An angel blade?" Sam, Liz, and Patty questioned in unison.

"If you didn't know, angel blades kill a variety of things, including reapers," Cas told them. "I don't quite understand what you are, Kid."

"I'm a reaper all right," Kid commented. "My mother was a human, though." He hoped they'd believe half the truth. "And if you don't mind, we already rented a hotel room and would like to be dropped off there."

"Oh no you don't," Dean protested. "You're staying in our sight."

"But my suitcase," Kid whined. He was relieved to see his skateboard on the floor, though.

"Forget your damn suitcase!" Dean exclaimed. "Our problems just got bigger! You still need to explain why these chicks can turn into guns!" He gave a sideways glance at Liz.

She nervously answered, "I've always been a weapon along with my sister. We are born to hunt evil creatures called Kishins and eat their souls in the hopes of one day becoming death scythes—or guns. Kid is our wielder, otherwise known as a meister, and other kids like him get training at a place called the DWMA."

"I've never heard of a Kishin," Sam said. He was supposedly the nerdy one.

"It doesn't matter," Kid sighed. "They could be the same things you hunt, but we both rid the world of evil. That makes us allies reaching for the same goal, right?"

"Sure," Cas mumbled. "What I do not understand is why you three were there in the first place and knew about the tablet. Who ordered you there?"

Kid looked over at Patty, hoping she'd come up with something legitimate. "We were smoking pot!"

"Yeah right," Dean muttered. "If you were, we'd smell it on you."

"Darn."

"We should just go to that hotel room," Sam suggested. "The bunker is so far away. My head hurts." He coughed. The effects of the first trial were getting slightly worse.

Dean, caring about his brother, decided not to argue. "Okay. And what are you going to do, Cas?"

The angel shrugged. "If you want me to leave, I'll go."

"You can stay," Dean kept his eyes on the road. "We need all the help we can get. Now, where is that hotel?"

* * *

Lord Death had probably given Kid way too much money—if a million was too much—which is why he'd checked into the most expensive hotel they could find. Chandeliers, vases, lights reflecting off of all the polished surfaces. Sam and Dean had never been anywhere like this.

They were beginning to like Kid and his team, even though they knew there was a hidden layer of truth. Their orders had come from someone that seemed to be on neither side. On the way to this location, Dean had explained more about their lives, all the things they ganked, including the current problem with Abbadon's head in a box, the search for an angel called Metatron, and Kevin the prophet who could translate the tablets. Kid had explained the DWMA, how the Thompsons were like Colts, and related things. The Winchesters seemed impressed.

After the six entered the hotel suite, Kid grabbed his suitcase and rushed into his own room to change. The bloodstains weren't symmetrical.

"I like it here," Dean whistled, laying on the luxurious couch.

"Yeah," Sam took a seat in a green velvet armchair. He rubbed the soft surface. "Dad never took us anywhere this great."

Cas picked up a remote. "Mind if we watch TV?"

"Not at all," Liz said as she shuffled into her room. She heard _The Walking Dead _and shoved the Angel Tablet under the mattress. She was glad to get it out of her grasp. Patty wandered in. "What do you think will happen now?"

The older Thompson sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I have no clue. All I know is that these guys know what they're doing and we should trust them. They seem really collected about the whole situation. I have a feeling that we need to help each other and stick together or everything is gonna go horribly wrong."

Patty nodded in agreement. "That's the spirit!"


	4. Kevin!

The next morning, when everyone was sleeping in their respective beds and places (Dean on the couch, Sam on the chair), Cas was still watching TV, legs crisscrossed on the floor. It so happened to be the pizza man starring in the same film Cas had watched before, and he still didn't understand why the pizza man kept slapping the babysitter's rear. The Winchesters had said that they weren't supposed to talk about it, but Cas really needed an explanation.

Death the Kid stumbled out of his room, hair asymmetrically sticking up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, then frowned. "What the hell are you watching?!"

Cas turned around guiltily. "Fifty Shades of Cheese."

"Turn that trash off!" Kid yelled, grabbing the remote and doing as he said.

Sam and Dean had already woken up. "Cas, I thought we were clear on this," Dean stood up and stretched. "You're not supposed to watch porn in front of other guys."

"I was bored and it was on," Cas explained, blushing.

Liz and Patty burst into the room. "What's going on?"

"An angel of the Lord was watching porn," Sam replied.

Liz turned around and went back into her room to check on the Angel Tablet. She didn't want to deal with Sam's statement. Patty looked confused. "What's porn?"

"Never mind!" Kid exclaimed, flattening his hair out. "We should get on the road."

"You feeling okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Sam replied. He stood up shakily. "Let's go find out if Kevin has the second task yet."

This time, the reaper and weapons sat in the back and the three hunters sat up front, Cas in the middle. Today they all decided to have a normal conversation to pass the time.

"Nice weather," Cas commented.

At this, they all looked out the windows. Gray.

"Yeah," Sam said.

Silence. For eight minutes. Kid was happy.

"Why are you so obsessed with symmetry?" Cas asked. The sisters moaned, knowing what was coming.

"Because," Kid began, "symmetry is perfectly in balance, the way the world should be."

"But your hair..."

"GAHHHH!" Kid wailed, going into a fit. "I know! I'm asymmetrical garbage!" He beat his head and fist against the front seat.

The Winchesters gave Castiel scathing looks. "I—I'm sorry?" the angel said after looking back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"It's useless! Saying sorry isn't going to make me symmetrical! I only had that moment for about 8 seconds and then it was over! Over, I tell you! Over!"

"Kid, it's okay," Liz soothed him, patting his shoulder. "We all like you just the way you are."

"But the stripes, Liz! The stripes!" Kid wailed.

This is when Dean turned the radio on to a rock and roll station.

Later, as Kid was sufficiently calmed down, Dean asked, "Where does everybody wanna get breakfast?" He left the highway and drove into a small but lively town.

"McDonald's!"

"Wendy's."

"IHOP."

"Burger King."

"I do not eat."

"Well, I'm the driver, so we'll go to..." Dean angled his head around. "Speedway."

The occupants of the Impala blinked.

"That's not a restaurant," Sam noted.

"It's faster," Dean retorted, pulling in next to a pump. "What does everyone want?"

"Fries!"

"A frosty."

"Pancakes."

"Burgers."

"I do not eat."

"Pie it is!" Dean exited the Impala along with Cas and Patty. Liz had taken to guarding Kid's suitcase where the Angel Tablet now resided. Sam was now having a coughing fit and thought it was best not to go inside. "Kid, stay here and fill 'er up. You know how to do that, right?"

"Of course I do!" Kid said heatedly. "Sheesh." He seized the hose as they walked into Speedway. Kid tried to open the gas tank cover, but it wasn't coming open. He pulled with two hands. The cover broke off. "I'm in trouble," he stated as he stuck the hose in the tank and gas pumped through. Sam shook his head at Kid's mistake but smiled. He had done the same thing when he was a teen, and John was not happy about it.

Without any warning, Kid was shoved up against a pole by an unknown force. He yelled as he knew there was a dent in the metal where he smashed into, as well as his own stomach and face. Sam leapt out of the Impala, but was thrown across the parking lot by the same being. Liz ducked behind the seat, waiting to see what it was.

A demon that looked a lot like Justin Bieber sashayed up to the pinned reaper. He had a sarcastic tone. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Oh yeah," he hit his own head mockingly. "That boy King Crowley was talking about. Hard to miss the hair."

"Ditto," Kid retorted, glaring at Bieber's messed up head. He glanced at Liz, who was peeking above the door through the window. She nodded.

"Okay, now where's the tablet?" the demon continued.

"What tablet are we talking about?" Kid played dumb while Liz silently opened the car door.

Bieber frowned. "The Angel Tablet."

"Ah yes. That," Kid rolled his eyes. "I threw it in the river."

"Sure ya did."

Liz transformed into a gun, Kid catching her in the air and shooting Bieber in the face repeatedly. He crumpled to the ground, dead, as Kid did a flip onto the pavement. "That wasn't symmetrical!" Kid sighed. "I can't believe I didn't follow my number one rule!"

"Oh shut up!" Liz said, her reflection showing in the gun. "We should be worrying about Sam!"

"Right," Kid said. He laid Liz on top of the gas pump and ran over to Sam. "You okay?"

"Yeah," the Winchester coughed, sitting up. They'd already had the conversation where Liz and Patty could most likely kill anything; he wasn't too surprised. "You're good for a kid, Kid."

The young reaper smirked. "Thanks."

Liz shifted back into human form, jumping onto the ground. A pinkish orb that was a Kishin egg floated over the dead demon's body; Liz ate it, her and Patty's count of souls eaten now even. Dean, Cas, and Patty exited the building, a bunch of pies in plastic bags.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed over to his brother. "What happened?"

"Demon found us," Sam answered as Dean grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. "Kid took care of him."

"The demon broke the gas lid," Kid stated.

Dean looked at his car and cursed. Then he noticed the body. "Is that Justin Bieber?"

The six stared at the dead celebrity.

"Finally!" Patty whooped, throwing her fists in the air. "He's dead! Dead, dead, dead! You're the best, Kid!"

"We should get going," Cas commented. "More could be on their way."

Dean grabbed the gas lid, the team piled into the Impala, and they ate the pies on-the-go. They had bought various flavors: cherry, apple, strawberry, blueberry, raspberry, and, interestingly, a purple pie made out of Jell-O and cool whip. They split it into six pieces. Patty tried to shove a forkful of the remaining piece into Cas' face. "I do not eat," the angel kept insisting.

"Hold still!" Patty had him in a headlock.

"Cas, just eat the pie," Kid groaned. "I've learned it's better not to resist."

"It will taste like molecules," Cas complained.

Patty finally got the right angle and pushed the fork into Cas' mouth. He slowly chewed on it. "I'm getting...molecules."

It was too early in the morning for them to bother with him.

* * *

They found Kevin the prophet passed out on the floor of the houseboat he was hiding in. Papers and sticky notes were everywhere, a chunk of stone that looked like the Angel Tablet was laying on a desk. Red demon-warding symbols were scribbled all over the walls and windows.

"Kevin? Kevin?" Dean shook the comatose man. "Wakey-wakey, Kev!"

The prophet moaned, straining his eyes open. "Mom, is that you?"

"I'm not Asian," Dean retorted.

"Racist," the rest muttered.

Dean helped Kevin up. He looked over at Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Who are these people?"

"Your new guardians," Sam replied.

"What?!" Kid shouted. "We didn't discuss this!"

"That's the way it has to be," Cas started. "Usually a prophet would be under the care of an archangel, but they are all dead." He thought of Michael trapped in the cage with Lucifer, Gabriel's wing imprints on the floor, Raphael blown into a million bloody pieces. "Besides, since you're guarding the Angel Tablet, you can also guard the Demon Tablet with Kevin. He can't do much."

"Hey!" Kevin protested. "I know how to shoot a gun!"

"It can't kill a demon, unless it was one of these girls," Dean said.

"What?"

"Never mind. Have you deciphered the second task?"

Kevin shook his head. "No. That's why I was passed out."

"Take a break," Liz suggested.

"I can't," Kevin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Want us to pick you up something?" Sam offered.

"Pizza. Lots and lots of pizza," Kevin licked his lips.

"Okay then, y'all can get acquainted," Dean said in a southern accent as Sam and Cas headed for the exit. "See ya, Short Round!"

Kevin stuck out his tongue as the hunters left. He trusted the Winchesters' judgment on these people. "So..."

"Knit!" Patty said.

"Huh?"

"Crochet!"

"Heh," was all Kevin could say. So and sew...

"That's Patty," Kid introduced, "this is Liz, and I'm Kid."

"Kid?" the prophet asked.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine."

"Please, uh, take a seat," Kevin gestured to a degraded brown couch.

The three exchanged glances, shrugged, and sat down anyways. Kevin sat in his desk chair. "So..."

"Knit."

"Anyways, what's the deal with you guys? I mean, Sam and Dean don't exactly work with teenagers," he thought of his own age, 19. He was an adult, though.

"I am a reaper," Kid began, running through the story. The sisters chipped in some information, even transforming and letting Kevin hold them to feel their soul wavelengths. Before he passed out again, they noticed that one of his pinky fingers were missing. Poor prophet.

"He's really unstable, isn't he?" Patty asked through the reflection of the gun.

* * *

Sam had called in some pizzas, Dean was driving, so that left the angel. "Alright, Cas," Dean looked in the back seat as he parked in the lot, "you get to retrieve the pizzas."

Castiel gulped. "S-s-s-sure." He got out of the Impala, staring at the Domino's building like it was one of the most dangerous places on earth.

Dean rolled down the window. "Are you okay?"

"Well, it's just that...the pizza man," Cas swallowed.

"It'll be fine," Sam said.

Unsurely nodding, Cas stiffly walked into Domino's.

* * *

As Patty was slapping Kevin's face awake on the couch while the other two stood idly by, Cas flew into the room breathing heavily, two pizza boxes in hand.

"Are you okay?" Liz inquired.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Cas stated.

"Where's Sam and Dean?" Kid asked.

"They'll be along," he placed the boxes on Kevin's desk and sat down in the chair.

"Pizza!" Patty abandoned Kevin, popping up. "What happened?" She opened one of the boxes.

Cas shook his head. "I cannot tell you exactly."

The three each took a slice of pizza and sat on the floor, attentive. Cas looked down at them like he was the teacher and they were the eager class. "I walked into Domino's to go get the pizzas, but the pizza man was there. I regarded him warily, asking for the pizzas under Dean's name. He gave them to me, came out from behind the counter, and when he walked past, he..." Cas shivered. "I was so scared."

"What?" the three questioned in unison.

"He touched my butt."

Their eyes went wide. "I'm sorry for your troubles, Cas," Kid stated.

The angel shook his head, not meeting their gazes.

At that moment, Kevin decided to wake up, stretching. "Whaddid I miss?"

"Cas got molested by the pizza man!" Patty exclaimed.

"You've got to stop watching porn," Kevin told the trench-coated man. "Ooh, pizza!"

* * *

At least the Winchesters finally had some brotherly talking time before arriving back at the houseboat. They always had to have brotherly talks about everything.

Sam used the secret knock before entering the houseboat. Cas opened the door. "I'm sorry I disappeared earlier. The pizza man..."

"That's obvious," Dean said, brushing past his friend to get a piece of pizza. Kid drew new sigils on the walls with a can of graffiti, attempting to make the room symmetrical. Kevin was bent over the Demon Tablet, translating.

"Where's the Angel Tablet?" Sam asked.

"Liz and Patty are hiding it on the boat right now," Kid replied. At that moment, the five heard a loud bang.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Cas inquired.

"Definitely," Kevin nodded, not looking up. "They're legit."

_SCHWING!_

Half a minute later, the sisters came down the ladder near the front door.

Sam grabbed a slice of pizza. "We've got to leave soon."

"Why?" Kid questioned.

"There's a case concerning vampires," Dean replied.

"And we have to stay here and guard Kevin," Kid said sort of coldly.

"You'll find something to do," Sam assured him.

"Yeah, who knows what Cas does when he's not around us?" Dean wondered aloud.

All their eyes went to the angel. He stared at his feet. "It is of no import."


	5. Taxi Driver

**Slight Kevin and Liz, just a heads up.**

* * *

The three were given the two extra bedrooms, the sisters sharing one while Kid made his symmetrical. Kevin was in his own room, of course, getting around four hours of sleep each night and hating it. The DWMA members did their best to take care of Kevin, watching TV, playing board games, and going out for walks, one person only so Kid could use either Liz or Patty and the sisters could use the other. Sam and Dean didn't visit in those two weeks, apparently too busy to visit their part of the team.

Kid talked about their previous adventures, Kevin went on about how he was in advanced placement, going to go to college, and wanted to be the first Asian American president of the United States. The Thompsons tried to convince him that it could still happen, but Kevin would always be a prophet involved with demons, angels, and the Winchesters. He could never have an apple pie life. Sometimes he'd start talking about his mother, then trail off midsentence, believing her to be dead.

It was the best of times. They once surprised the prophet with a cake, though it wasn't his birthday. In return, Kevin actually went outside and pulled a live lobster out of the sea. He hardly ever took a break, which is what he needed the most. You don't want to know what they (especially Patty) did to the lobster.

It was the worst of times. One morning, they found Kevin comatose on the floor again, mumbling about the second task and the demon called Crowley. Kid phoned this development in to the Winchesters, and soon they were at the houseboat. Liz sat next to Kevin on the couch, comforting the nervous prophet. She'd found that Kevin worked and responded better when she was around. Patty was outside getting fresh air.

There was the secret knock at the door. Kid answered it. "He's doing...not good," he told Sam and Dean.

"Poor guy," Sam coughed.

Dean entered the room, Kid closing the door after Sam followed his brother inside. "Hey, Kev, how's it going?"

The man sighed. "I'm not so fine. Wanna hear what the second task is?"

"Shoot," Dean responded.

"You have to save an innocent soul from hell," Kevin exhaled.

The brothers exchanged glances. "Who do we know that needs saving?" Sam asked the shorter one.

"Beats me," Dean shrugged. "We would also have to find a way in."

"You mean _me_," Sam corrected.

"I'm not letting you go in alone," Dean said.

"Excuse me," Liz interrupted, "I don't mean to break up your heartwarming conversation, but isn't there something you want to say?" she nodded towards Kevin, who folded his arms.

"Right. Thanks, Short Round," Dean said. "We couldn't do it without you."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's Indiana Jones reference. "Yeah. Do us another favor and take a break, okay? I heard from Kid that you were hallucinating about Crowley." He coughed.

"It wasn't just hallucinations," Kevin explained. "He was really talking to me. About my finger, how he was in my mind, lots of stuff. I'm not safe here."

"Of course you're safe!" Kid interjected. "Look at all the symmetrical sigils!" He seemed proud of his hard work.

Kevin shook his head. "No, he was saying all sorts of things..." he trailed off, eyes glassing over.

Liz gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright."

"What do you plan to do?" Kid questioned the Winchesters.

"Summon a demon," Dean replied, clapping Sam on the shoulder, heading for the exit. "Take care now. Carry on my wayward friends."

* * *

The statement near breakfast the next day was not ambiguous, nor intended to be so.

"Kevin, come out of the closet," Liz pleaded.

"No, it's safer in here!" the distorted voice came through the door.

"He can stay there as long as he wants," Kid said from the couch, reading _Percy Jackson._

Liz stayed near the closet despite anything. "Come on, Kev. We won't let anyone hurt you."

The door creaked open a smidge.

"That's right..." Liz encouraged, but when the door widened further, Kevin grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in with him. She let out a surprised yelp.

"I don't know what to do!" the prophet wailed, wrapping his arms around Liz, who blushed. "Crowley knows where we are! We need to go somewhere else!"

"No, we don't," Liz insisted. "We're here to protect you."

Kid heard all that romantic drama echoing from the closet. Yuck. He thought of somehow contacting his father and handing the Angel Tablet over to him. But if Death had wanted the Angel Tablet or had the means of hiding it, he would have. Powerful as the horseman was, he probably had some kind of weakness. Besides, there was hardly anyone who knew about Kid, which was a better tactical advantage. There were also other random things he wondered about, such as whether or not Death ever slept. He'd have to ask the next time he saw him.

Patty came out from the kitchen, a stack of pancakes on a large plate. "Where's Kevin?" she asked, setting the plate on the new coffee table they bought.

"In the closet with Liz."

The Thompson gasped. "Are they kissing?!"

"Nah, they're talking about their feelings," Kid shrugged, eating a pancake.

Patty tiptoed over to the closet, pressing her ear to the door.

Kid was itching for adventure, but it just wasn't happening. Sam and Dean expected the team to wait around for them? He didn't think so.

Speak of the devil (thanks goodness it wasn't actually Lucifer), there was a knock at the door. Kevin screamed. "Don't let Crowley in!"

"It's not Crowley," Kid contradicted, making his way over. "It was the secret knock," he opened the door. "Where's Sam?"

"Hell," Dean entered, the door shutting behind him.

"So you did let him go alone," Kid said.

"He had to," Dean responded, heading for the pancakes. "What happened to Short Round?"

"He's in here with Liz," Patty whispered, ear still to the door.

Dean walked over, rapping it with his fist. "Kevin, get your sorry ass out of there!" He then ripped off a piece of pancake.

The door creaked open and the prophet stuck his head out. "It's safer in here."

"Don't be an idiot," the Winchester retorted, gruffly grabbing Kevin by the shoulder and dragging him out. Liz fled the scene with her sister, both going for the pancakes.

Kevin didn't take notice to the food. "Well, how'd you get Sam in?"

"A reaper/taxi driver," Dean thought this explanation was enough, sticking the rest of the pancake in his mouth.

"Yeah, great details," Kevin said sarcastically.

"When's he due back?" Kid asked.

Dean checked his watch. "Couple hours from now."

"Who's soul is Sam saving?"

Dean sighed. "Bobby. We used to know him, but he died. Then he was a ghost. Then he died again. Damn Crowley took his soul to hell."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Kid said.

"You got a beer?"

* * *

Sam wasn't back. Dean went to look for the reaper/taxi driver Ajay, not allowing Kid or his team to tag along. Honestly, did that guy have trust issues or what?

Dean found Ajay dead in his taxi. That wasn't good, so he called his old friend Benny for some help. Then the Winchesters had all the fun of getting Bobby into Heaven, Castiel showing up to prevent Crowley from stopping Bobby's return. This time, however, they didn't have Kid and the Thompsons to scare him off, so Cas grabbed the Winchesters and flew to the houseboat.

"Whoa!" Kid exclaimed as they appeared out of nowhere. "Is everything alright?"

"I still need to say the words," Sam said, pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket and saying things in Latin. Sudden pain struck him after he did so, everyone seemingly leaping towards Sam as he was bent over.

"Sammy? Sam, you okay?" Dean asked, very much concerned.

"Y-y-y-yeah," the younger brother straightened shakily.

"You don't seem like it," Cas stated as Sam coughed, coughed, and then coughed some more, drops of blood falling to the floor. Liz handed him some tissues and Patty cleaned the floor with a wet rag.

"I think you should stop the trials," Kid voiced his opinion. "It's affecting your health too much."

"No. I—need to—do—this," Sam coughed. "For the future."

"Not to mention the state Kevin's in!"

"Where is he?" Dean questioned.

"Sleeping in the closet," Kid answered dryly. "And if you don't mind, we'd all like to go live in your bunker! He's been having hallucinations and I can't stand being bored all the time!"

The hunters looked at each other. Sam nodded and coughed into a Kleenex.

"Pack your junk," Dean told them.

Kid blinked. "No argument?"

"I kind of feel bad for using you guys," Dean admitted.

"'Kind of'?"

"Well...my dad was the same way with me. Even though I could hunt really well, he was protective. You're like a nephew and two nieces to me."

"Aww, thanks, Dean," Liz said.

This caught Kid off-guard. "Th-thank you. I suppose you could be my uncle."

"Do we get presents?" Patty asked.

"You get the Angel Tablet," he retorted. "Best gift of all."


	6. Blood

When the next case arrived in the form of a call from Charlie, Dean demanded that Sam stay in the bunker with Kevin, who was doing better in a stable environment. The other half of Team Free Will insisted on handling a nest of vampires in Columbus, Nebraska. All the murders had occurred in Pawnee Park, so that's where they went, sitting at the top of a hill watching the playgrounds and a war memorial. At night.

"Kid, I wanna go to the water park!" Patty pointed off into the distance.

"It's closed," Kid yawned.

"We could still go!"

"That's illegal," Liz commented.

"It's not illegal if they don't catch us!" Patty exclaimed. "Maybe the vampires are there!"

Kid sighed. "I suppose you're right. C'mon, Liz," he stood up and began walking. He always seemed to have a serious expression nowadays. It had been a while since something had been symmetrical.

Liz trailed behind the two. "Haven't you two ever seen _Twilight_?"

"Yeah! I liked it when their heads got ripped off!" Patty said.

"I heard that it was very romantic," was what Kid stated.

"About their heads getting ripped off?" Liz asked.

"Not very bloody," Kid commented.

"Would have been better with lots of blood," Patty added.

The three scaled the fence, dropping on the other side of the law. Patty immediately jumped into the large pool reflecting the moonlight. "This water's cold!" she yelled, but seemed happy nonetheless, splashing around.

Liz took a seat at a strappy pool chair, gazing up at the stars. "You don't suppose..."

"What is it?" Kid prompted, hands on his hips.

"Well, I can't help thinking something. You remember what Dean said. Once you get in, you can't get out. I thought hunting Kishin souls were enough, that Asura was the toughest thing we were gonna face. But a demon...Crowley or Abbadon...angry angels..." she shut her eyes tight.

"It's not like we can't handle anything that comes our way," Kid scoffed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw moving shapes in the darkness. "Speaking of which, you better transform."

Patty heard this even though she was underwater, shifting into a gun along with her sister. Kid twirled them around and put them at the ready.

There was the sound of a crashing trash can near the reaper. Kid looked that way. A different noise occurred from the other direction, Kid turning around again. "Come out, you cowards!"

A whole bunch of pale teenagers dressed in black leather emerged from behind buildings, some crawling over the fence.

"He smells interesting," one remarked.

"But delicious," another agreed.

"You lost, kiddo?" the biggest guy asked.

Kid smirked. "You think you're going to eat me?"

"Of course!"

"Not today, pal," Kid opened fire, then spun around and leapt into the air as some vampires charged. By the time Kid gracefully landed back on the pavement, all the vampires were dead. "That was fun."

* * *

By the time Team Free Will reassembled, Kevin had interesting news. They were all gathered around the prophet in the library.

"The third trial says you need to cure a demon," Kevin seemed puzzled. "How on earth would you do that?"

Sam coughed. "No idea."

"Maybe we should get those pieces of Abbadon together," Dean suggested. "She might know, especially if we torture that bitch."

"Where'd you put her head?" Sam asked.

They were talking as if this was normal. Kid shuddered.

"I'll go get it," Dean left for one of the storage rooms in the bunker.

"Didn't you put a pentagram bullet in her head?" Kid questioned Sam.

"Yep," Sam replied. "Probably one of the smartest things to do."

Cas shifted uncomfortably. "Just make sure she doesn't escape. Knights of Hell cannot be killed by conventional methods."

A slight look of smugness crossed Kid's face. "By 'conventional' you mean 'not Liz and Patty'?"

"Let's not try it out," Sam said. "We need to figure out how to cure her first."

Kid shrugged. "Fine."

"Do I get to leave now?" Kevin inquired, looking up at all the faces around him.

"Crowley's still looking for you," Cas stated.

"Better lay low," Liz said.

A whole lot of cursing and the sound of tumbling boxes came from down the hallway. The six decided to investigate what exactly Dean was doing in there. They found him under a whole bunch of boxes, tape spilling out one of them.

"Dean?" Sam coughed, the room filled with disturbed dust.

"Under here," some boxes moved.

"Wait!" Kid exclaimed. He examined a few boxes and tape more closely.

"What is it?" Dean asked, angry that they weren't helped him out.

"Demon possession film," Kid replied. "What does this mean?"

Cas scooped the tape back into the box and carried it out.

"Find one of those old movie projectors," Sam directed to anyone, pulling a box away from the mess. Dean's head surfaced. "I found Abbadon's head."

Liz decided to go find the projector in a different part of the bunker, away from the Halloween-like situation.

Around ten minutes and a lot of fussing around with the old technology, the film began to play on the wall. It was black and white images of priests performing an exorcism. The next film showed them injecting human blood into a demon. After watching for a long time, the demon was seemingly cured. Then it ended. Liz switched the projector off. Patty chewed on a lollipop.

Everyone looked around at each other, wondering who would say what next.

Before anyone could speak, Dean's phone rang.

"Hello, Squirrel," came a British voice. No doubt it was Crowley. "How's life treating you?"

"What do you want?" Dean snarled into the phone.

"Put it on speaker," Sam whispered.

"Haven't you heard about the strange murders?" Crowley's voice was amplified all over the room.

"What strange murders?" Dean asked.

Down in hell, Crowley poked at a copy of the book _Supernatural_. "Seems as though the people you've previously saved are being killed by someone. Someone being myself. It will continue once every twelve hours until you give me Kevin and the Angel Tablet."

"Like hell we will!" Kid exclaimed. "No pun intended!"

"Oh, it's the brat that shot at me, isn't it?" he paused, waiting for a response that he didn't receive. "I know who your father is, little reaper."

A chill ran up Kid's spine. Sam, Dean, and Cas exchanged glances.

"Well, you boys know where to find me when you want to give me Kevin. Ta-ta!"

Static.

"I'm not giving up the Angel Tablet," Kid stated.

"'Course not," Dean responded. "We're going to stick it out, right, Sam?"

"Right," the moose coughed. "How do we know who he's going to kill next?"

"We might have Abbadon cured by then. You can still go research, Sherlock," Dean commanded.

Sam gave him a loathsome glare before coughing all the way to his laptop in the library.

"Okay then," Dean addressed the members of the room, pushing the matter of Kid's father aside. "First, we'll need human blood to cure Abbadon. Any thoughts?"

Patty raised her hand. "One of those Red Cross drives!"

"Good idea. We'll split into teams," Dean directed. "Cas, you and Liz will steal blood. Kid, Patty, and I will put Humpty Dumpty back together again. Kevin, make a pie. Meet back here in one hour."

* * *

Cas strolled into the blood drive wearing sunglasses and an entire athletic getup. No one would recognize him. Hopefully. "Are you sure about this?" Cas asked the gun in his hand that was Liz. "I'm not proficient in firearms."

"Of course I'm sure," she answered, her image reflecting in the gun. "And you probably won't even need to shoot. Just do like we practiced, okay?"

The angel swallowed, then focused on the crowd. "This is a holdup! Give me all your blood!"

* * *

Dean stitched Abbadon's head on her body in the demon dungeon. Kid stood by with Patty, who was handing Dean medical supplies as he went. After a certain amount of stitches, the three stepped back and waited for the redhead to speak.

Abbadon suddenly began breathing, twisting her head around as if getting the kinks out and stretching the muscles. She then looked down at her reattached hands. "So, what do you intend on doing with me?" She coldly stared them straight in the eyes.

"Curing you," Dean replied.

"Curing me? Ha! As if you could do that."

"We can and we will," Kid said. "With you, we'll close up hell forever."

"What do you mean?" the redhead questioned.

The three smirked at each other, creating suspense in the demon's mind.

Kevin then poked his head in. "The pie's ready."

"Good!" Dean exclaimed. "Uh, stay here and watch her," he said to Kid and Patty before leaving the room.

"He gets all the fun," Patty mumbled.

"True," Kid agreed. "Time-traveling, turning into things, guardian angel...ugh. And I have to live unsymmetrical," he grabbed his head, fighting off a wave of obsessive-compulsive disorder. "Lines!"

Abbadon did not look amused. "How come two kids get to guard me?" she snarled.

"I'm asymmetrical garbage!" Kid banged his fist on the floor, not paying attention to the demon.

"It's okay," Patty patted him on the back. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"No I'm not!"

The demon rolled her eyes. "I didn't sign up for this."

"Quiet, Wendy!" Patty yelled.

"Who's Wendy?" Abbadon inquired.

Patty giggled and ran behind the demon, holding out two locks of hair. "Look, Kid! She's Wendy!"

Kid stopped his ranting for a moment to look at Abbadon. "I'd like large fries and a frosty to go," he laughed.

"I don't understand," the demon frowned.

Kid got up and dusted his suit off. "It's a human thing."

"Let go of my hair!" Abbadon snapped.

Patty walked over next to Kid. "Someone's not in a good mood," she said into his ear.

Liz entered the room, taking a place next to her meister. "How's it going with Abby here?" she folded her arms and glared at Abbadon.

"She's a fast food restaurant," Kid said as Patty made a face at the demon. "How did it go with Cas?"

"We got the blood we needed," she grimaced. "Sam is preparing a syringe as we speak."

Speak of the devil (or rather, his vessel), the Winchester entered the dungeon, Dean, Cas, and Kevin behind him—Dean eating freshly-made pie. They formed a line to watch the momentous event in history. Well, the process would take hours, but this was the first step. Sam raised the syringe dramatically, going for Abbadon's neck. She grunted in pain as the needle went in, Sam pressing down on the syringe, human blood flowing into her own bloodstream.

"That's awful," Abbadon gagged.

Dean shoveled in another forkful of pie. "Good," he turned around and all of them except for Sam left the room.

Kevin settled down into a couch in the living room, arms behind his head. "Well, my job here is done. I can go to college now."

"That's great," Liz sat next to him.

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I guess I'll just keep on hunting the evil souls of the world with Kid and Patty."

The mentioned friends were celebrating with some of that pie. Once again, Patty had to make Cas eat some. Kid brought over two slices for Liz and Kevin, and they happily ate it together like a family, Dean bringing a piece to Sam for the long haul of curing Abbadon.

One thing, though.

Kevin had skipped out on some of the tablet. You know, that little author's note?

At the end of the trials, the person who completed them will die.


	7. Life and Death

**Warning: major character death and sadness. But it's Supernatural, so they'll obviously get him back one way or another.**

* * *

It was around midnight when it occurred.

"Hey, I think we're getting close," Sam cracked the door open to notify the others. Abbadon had been muttering about different things, including feelings, and she acted like she was on drugs.

The rest of the team filed in, excitement on their faces. Anticipation for the closing of hell was at an all-time high. The world would be changed. Less deaths, less hunting dangerous things. All to the credit of seven brave people: Sam and Dean Winchester, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Castiel, and Kevin Tran.

However, when Abbadon suddenly jerked, her face became fairly unknowing. "Wh-where am I?" she asked, a lightness in her voice that wasn't there before.

"It worked," Kid stated. "It worked!"

Congratulatory remarks were made, hugs exchanged. Sam didn't make it. As he turned to Dean, he collapsed, blood pouring out of his lungs.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed as his younger brother choked, holding onto his shoulders. "Cas! Cas, what's going on?!"

"I don't know!" the angel yelled as he put two fingers on Sam's head. "It isn't working! Kevin—?"

"I missed something, didn't I?" the prophet panicked, his breathing becoming shallow. "It's...my fault. He's dying."

Liz held onto him. There was nothing anyone could do. It happened so suddenly.

Dean had to watch Sam die before, stabbed by one of Azazel's special children. He also had to watch when Sam jumped into the cage with Lucifer and Michael. It was heart wrenching to have this happen again, the person he was closest to in the world...gone. He kept yelling his little brother's name, but the light still faded from those hazel eyes.

Then the earth started shaking, a massive earthquake rumbling the seven continents. The light above them swung back and forth. They didn't care, though. Their eyes filled with tears.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. "Even if it were possible now, you cannot sell your soul," Castiel said, knowing what Dean was thinking of doing.

The older Winchester's face was buried in Sam's shoulder. "Where is he, Cas? Is he in Heaven?"

Cas swallowed. "I'll go look." He flew away.

Abbadon, or Josie, or whatever her name was, had passed out by this time. The world had been ridded of its last Knight of Hell.

"It's my fault," Kevin whispered for about the hundredth time.

"Shut up," Dean said, his voice dangerously calm for someone so upset. "I don't wanna hear that. Understand me?"

"Yeah," Kevin replied, and left the room in a mess.

Liz stayed with her sister, both crying like two waterfalls. They slumped against the wall. Kid was trying his best not to get very emotional, standing over Sam's body. He took out and stared at the photo of his mother. His dad would have to contact him soon now that hell was closed.

The flutter of wings announced Castiel's return. Dean looked up, his inhaling coming in small spasms.

"He's there," Cas said. Dean put his face back in Sam's shoulder. "You don't need to worry about him. He's...sort of happy."

"I—I know," Dean sobbed, clutching his brother tighter. "I...just...he can't be dead."

"Sort of happy?" Kid asked, a tear not meaning to fall down his face.

"His bond with Dean is very strong," the angel responded. He looked away. "There's nothing I can do to bring him back."

When no one said anything, the four left Dean.

* * *

Kid tapped his fingers on the table, eating from a bag of chips. He had traveled into town alone, to a pizza parlor. And waited. Being a reaper, he could summon Death. He just had to figure it out, but he was sure that it would work.

Death the horseman entered, ringing the bell at the top. He sat across from Kid. "Hello, son. I was just about to call you."

Kid couldn't bring himself to smile no matter how glad he was to see his father. "The Angel Tablet is safe and the trials to close hell have been completed."

"That's great. Once again, I'm proud of you," he dipped his hand into the bag of chips.

"May I ask a favor?"

"Sure, Kid," he crunched down on the chips.

"Sam died after he completed the trials. Can you get him out of Heaven?"

Death raised his eyebrows, swallowing. "Oh my. He's dead?" The horseman paused, thinking of a response. "Getting his soul out of hell I can understand, but...Heaven?"

"Dean's distraught and Sam is only sort of happy up there. It would be best if they were back together."

"Do you know how hard it will be?" Death inquired.

"You'll still do it, right?" Kid asked. "Right?"

His father sighed. "That would be messing with the natural order. I can make an exception once, but not twice."

"Please, Father? For me. For Dean. For everyone. I'm begging you," Kid's yellow eyes got big and moist.

Death couldn't refuse his son's request even though Sam and Dean were always breaking the rules of living. "Fine."

"Thank you, Dad, thank you so much," Kid grinned. "You won't regret it. And, uh, can we destroy the Angel Tablet?"

"I'd rather you not. There could be a point in history one day where the angels get too rowdy." He stood up. "If Sam's going to die ever again...don't count on me to get him out." He made his way to the door, adding, "Nice pickle chips, by the way."

* * *

The sisters dropped "Abby" off at the hospital and then returned to the bunker while Cas answered Dean's cell phone.

"Hello, Squirrel," Crowley said. "I've noticed that my demons and I are all trapped down here, unable to threaten you with deaths of people any longer."

"We completed the trials," Castiel replied.

"Where's Squirrel?" the king of hell asked.

Cas didn't answer.

"Hello?"

"Goodbye, Crowley...permanently," the angel hung up. He took a deep breath, reminding himself to be calm in the aftermath of Sam's death. Then he heard something very disturbing on the "angel radio."

Meanwhile, in the demon dungeon, Dean, sitting at the table, head in his hands, saw his brother begin breathing all of a sudden. "Sammy?"

The tall Winchester lifted his head. "Dean?"

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, joy rushing through him. He rushed over and embraced him.

"Did you...make a deal?" Sam inquired weakly.

"No. No, I didn't," he shook his head.

"I don't remember..."

"It's okay, Sam. You're here now."

Cas burst into the room. "Dean—" he stopped when he saw Sam alive.

"Do you know what's going on?" Dean questioned.

"No one knows," the angel admitted.

* * *

They all gathered in the library, everyone giving the moose a hug.

"I'd appreciate it if everyone sat down," Kid voiced over the noise. They did as he said. "I have something important to tell you," he glanced at the brothers. "Death the horseman is my father. He's the one who got Sam out. I asked him."

The men of the group were the most shocked. The Thompsons looked mildly impressed.

"Death...is your father?" Dean asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but," Kid shrugged, "I just thought you should know now." He took a seat.

Sam nodded, smiling.

"What?" Dean turned to him.

"Death's probably tired of pulling me out of places is all," Sam replied.

Some silence ensued.

"Well, Special K, you can now destroy the Demon Tablet and get on with your life," Dean told the prophet.

"Oh. Right. Advanced placement," Kevin said. "Yeah. I will."

"And we'll go back to the DWMA," Liz rested her head on his shoulder.

"What 'bout you, Cas?" Patty asked.

The angel glanced around. "I'll try to keep Heaven in order."

Kid smiled, eyes shining. They'd done well for a ragtag team of two archangel vessels, a reaper, two guns, an angel in a trench coat, and a paranoid prophet.


End file.
